minecraft_knowhowfandomcom-20200214-history
Technical Blocks
All pictures of the technical blocks talked about below can be found in the gallery at the bottom of the page 'Block 34' Block 34 also known as the 'Pistons Arm' is a block used by the pistons extension arm. If Block 34 is destroyed in Creative or Survival is will drop the piston itself. Another technical blocks 'Block 36' defines whether the Block 34 is a Sticky Piston or a Regular Piston extension arm. Both this and Block 36 Have the name 'tile.null.name' 'Block 36' Block 36 is a block used by pistons. It is a side effect of the method of storing moving blocks as tile entities instead of entities. This blocks colour, when located next to a block in the world it turnes black. When a block next to it is removed, it becomes invisible it can then be walked through, and when light passes through it, the light level decreases by 1. 'Block 62' This is a block used to make furnaces shed light when smelting. It has a different texture than the normal furnace and emits smoke particles much like the 'Blaze'. If the burning furnace is activated and the fuel runs out, the block will return to the furnace. 'Block 74' Also known as Glowing Redstone Ore, Block 74 is a Technical block in Minecraft and is activated by walking on top of Redstone Ore itself found naturally in Cave Systems. 'Block 75' Block 75 is a block representing an off-state Redstone Torch and is a Technical Block in Minecraft. When a normal Redstone Torch receives power from a layer below the block it's standing on, it turns off, and stops giving power. When the torch stops getting power, it turns back to the normal on-state torch, and gives power again. 'Block 124' Block 124 is a technical block in Miecraft and is the 'on' state of a Redstone Lamp. 'Flowing Water' The flowing Water block tells the game to check for any Air blocks around it and put some Water into them if applicable. 'Flowing Lava' The flowing lava block tells the game to check for any air blocks around it and put some lava into them if applicable. 'Farmland' Farmland is a block on which seeds can be planted and grown. It is made by using a Hoe on Dirt and Grass. If Farmland is near water it becomes hydrated, and if not it turns dried again, and will eventually turn back to Dirt. As of Minecraft 1.1, walking on farmland will not un-till the land. However, jumping will. 'Monster Egg' Block 97 is a block that may look like a Stone or Cobblestone block, but is actually a block that when destroyed will spawn a Silverfish. The block is easily destroyed by hand, distinguishing it from regular blocks. The Stone version of the Monster Egg will spawn in Extreme Hills Biomes. The other version(s) only can be Gotten on Creative Mode in tab 'Decoration Blocks' or By entering a stronghold. ''Portals'' Nether / End Portal blocks are generated when a portal is formed, if any entity or mob stands in the Portal they will be transported to the Nether / To the overworld Back / The End. Portal blocks cannot be formed in The End if they not the end portal ones. Weirdly a End Portal Block will be called 'tile.null.name'. 'Gallery' Block_34 (1).png|Block 34 Block_36.png|Block 36 Furnace_(Active).png|Block 62 Redstone_(Torch,_Inactive).png|Block 75 Redstone_Lamp_(Active).png|Block 124 Water.png|Block 8 Lava.png|Block 10 Farmland.png|Block 60 NetherPortal.gif|Block 90 'Trivia' *Many of these blocks were removed in 1.7.2 and 1.8. Additionally, 1.9 removed the Lit Furnace. **Although a technical block, Farmland has not been removed from the game, as it is still an obtainable item.